Junto con el amor y la soledad
by Nemigi
Summary: Finn ya tiene 18 años, pero siente mucha tristeza porque todavía no encuentra a su amor verdadero, y todos sus amigos andan ocupados, pero ¿que pasaría cuando apareciera alguien en la vida de Finn que se volviera muy importante para el, y las princesas se pongan muy celosas por eso?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Junto con el amor y la soledad

¿Por qué?... Era lo que pensaba un joven.

Este joven se llamaba Finn el humano el mas grande héroe de todo OOO, sin embargo a pesar de que era respetado y querido por muchas personas, el se sentía solo y vacio, antes tenía a su hermano mayor Jake el perro para hacerle compañía pero desde que se caso con Arcoiris, se fueron a vivir juntos y con sus hijos. Finn se ah sentido muy solo desde entonces, eso ya paso hace 3 años. Finn cambio mucho desde entonces ahora es un joven de 18 años, su cabello rubio le llegaba a los hombros pero se lo agarra con una cinta azul, pero no se le nota ya que se seguía poniendo su inseparable gorro de oso polar, sus ojos profundos como el mar reflejan inocencia, amor, compasión pero se denotaba la tristeza y soledad que sentía, el era alto media unos 1,79, llevaba una remera azul oscuro, unos pantalones negro algo rasgados en las rodillas, y unas zapatillas negras, también tenía una campera negra con detalles en azul.

-¿Por que? – dijo fin en vos alta, mientras miraba por la ventana a las estrellas.

-Desde que Jake se fue estoy muy solo, la Dulce Princesa esta ocupada con su reino, Marcelina con su padre porque quiere hacer que tome el control sobre nochoesfera… y la Princesa Flama…. No la Reina Flama desde que tomo el deber de gobernar su reino, y las tonterías que cometí, ya solo somos amigos y nada mas – Dijo Finn recordando y pensando todo lo que estaba pasando.

*Esta bien no tiene mucha importancia, después de todo solo soy su amigo y nada mas, pero me duele esta soledad*

*Aunque sali con Flama un tiempo todavía no puedo terminar de olvidarla, pero ya paso mucho tiempo, la Dulce Princesa nunca pasara ella dice que soy muy joven… pero ya tengo 18 años, ya no soy el niño que era antes. Marceline por otro lado, nunca tuve oportunidad con ella, solo soy su mejor amigo, su compañero de música, la persona con quien sale de aventuras, aunque ya ni eso soy de hace meses.*

Finn se paro y se acerca a la ventana para que el aire fresco le pegue en la cara, meciendo suavemente sus cabellos dorados, que sobresalían de su gorro, mirando a la luna, Finn dijo con melancolia.

-Sé que soy alguien, distraído y no se tratar con las chicas, pero me gustaría poder conocer lo que es el verdadero amor, se que nunca lo conoci de verdad, ya que solo tuve enamoramientos propios de la edad, pero yo lo que deseo es conocer de verdad a mi verdadero amor….. –

Finn se separo de la ventana y fue a su cuarto a poder dormir un poco, la casa seguía tal como estaba hace años, con la única diferencia de que la cama de Finn se la cambio por una mas grande, también que ya solo vivian hay BMO y Finn, el resto era completamente igual.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuche un fuerte ruido de algo que chocaba en el techo y lo atravesaba, sorprendido sali corriendo a la sala, pero no llegue a ver nada solo veía una nube de tierra, cuando se logro dispersar la nube, pude notar que había, un pequeño bulto, me que muy sorprendido con lo que vi era….

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Hola a todos mi nombre es Nemigi, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, estoy emocionada y nerviosa jeje, espero que les guste n/n. Si quieren que lo siga, díganmelo en algún comentario, ya que eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

PD: Este fanfic lo subiré aquí y en mi cuenta de deviantart, que tiene el mismo nombre que esta cuanta.

PDD: Subiré algunos dibujos de referencias por si alguien esta interesado.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La desesperación.

-¿Rey Helado? – Dije sorprendido al verlo.

Era el Rey Helado, no cambio nada desde la última vez que lo vi, y eso fue hace 5 años, por alguna extraña razón no se lo ve últimamente fuera de su reino.

-Finn, que alegría verte, necesito tu ayuda – dijo levantándose y mirándome desesperado.

-¿Mi ayuda?, ¿para qué? – Dije mirándolo desconfiado.

-Finn, se que hemos tenido algunos roces en el pasado, pero enserio necesito tu ayuda, es algo de vital importancia – Dijo mirándome suplicante.

-Esta bien, dime que necesitas – Dije mirándolo expectante.

-Finn, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi hija – Me dijo serio y preocupado.

-¿Tu hija?, Rey Helado, si esta es una de tus bromas, te juro que…. – Le decía seriamente pero me interrumpió.

-No es ninguna broma Finn, esto es algo serio, de hace dos días que no puedo encontrar a mi hija – Decía triste y enojado consigo mismo.

-Está bien te ayudare, pero me tendrás que explicar, como es eso de que tienes una hija – Dije decidido a ayudarlo pero confundido por esta nueva información.

-Gracias Finn, ¿si no te molesta podríamos ir ahora? – Me dijo feliz.

-Esta bien, solo espera que busco mi mochila – Le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-De acuerdo – Respondió el Rey Helado.

Mientras subía las escaleras, varias dudas me asaltaron la mente, como era posible que el Rey Helado tuviera una hija, si él nunca que yo recuerde se caso o estuvo con alguna princesa.

Una vez en mi cuarto, tome mi mochila y fui de vuelta a la sala, al mirar el techo vi que estaba reparado, tal vez fue el Rey Helado, muy considerado de su parte.

-Bien ya estoy listo para salir – Le dije.

-Qué bien, en el camino te contare lo que paso – Me dijo ya en la puerta.

-Bien, pero donde empezaremos buscando – Le dije mientras salíamos.

-Es una buena pregunta Finn, creo que en el bosque, ya que no se encuentra en ninguna parte del Reino Helado, ya busque por todos los rincones, pero no hay ningún rastro de ella – Dijo decepcionado.

-De acuerdo – Dije mirándolo con pena, se veía muy dolido y desesperado el pobre.

-¿Bien, por donde empiezo la historia? – Dijo pensativo el Rey Helado

-Podrías empezar contándome, como es posible que tengas una hija – Le respondí.

-Bien todo empezó hace 5 años – Dijo el Rey Helado perdido en sus recuerdos.

Flashback de hace 5 años atrás.

Estaba en el Reino Helado, pensando que princesa podría secuestrar el día de hoy para hacerla mi futura esposa, cuando llego Gunter con su pequeña bebe de la aleta.

-Oh, Gunter pero si eres tú, y veo que trajiste a la pequeña Aoi contigo – Dije agachándome a verla

-Hola Rey Helado – respondió Gunter. (Comentario de la Autora: Aquí en mi fic los pingüinos pueden hablar, pero solo el Rey Helado les entiende, para las demás personas de OOO escuchan un simple cuack cuack)

La pequeña Aoi me estiro sus pequeñas aletas en respuesta, y yo la tome entre mis brazos, dándole un abrazo.

-Gunter no se a que princesa podría ir a secuestrar hoy – Le dije pensativo mientras me daba la vuelta aun con Aoi en brazos.

-Podrías probar con la Dulce Princesa – Respondió

-No es mala idea, pero creo que esta vez me quedare – Le dije mirando a la pequeña Aoi

-Eso es raro en ti, Rey Helado – Dijo Gunter

-Si lo se, pero me gustaría jugar con Aoi – Dije

-Me parece bien, yo ire a limpiar un poco el castillo – Dijo Gunter yéndose no sin antes despedirse de Aoi con un beso en la frente.

Aun vez que se fue Gunther puse a la pequeña Aoi en el piso y le pregunte que le gustaría hacer.

-Me gustaría jugar a las escondidas – Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Claro, yo cuento y tú te escondes – Le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien – Me respondió feliz.

Mientras me taba los ojos y contaba hasta 10 la pequeña Aoi se escondió. Así fue pasando el tiempo y yo no salía del castillo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, pero no todo es como uno desearía que fuera, un dia Aoi mientras exploraba las profundidades del Reino Helado se encontró, con un cristal raro, que tenía una especia de sustancia radiactiva, que la hizo mutar de una pequeña pingüino a una niña mitad humana y mitad pingüino, al principio eso me desconcertó, la pequeña estuvo en cama por varios días inconsciente, con fiebre, pero al cabo de una semana ya se encontraba mejor, pero ese cambio la afecto demasiado.

-¿Donde estoy? – Dijo Aoi despertándose.

-Estas en casa cielo – Dijo Gunter

-¿Papá?, que sucedió, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? – Dijo Aoi mirándolo desconcertada.

-No estoy seguro, el Rey Helado te encontró desmayada – Dijo mirándola angustiado.

-¿Desmayada?, pero que me sucedió – Dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándome.

-Asi es Aoi yo te encontré, pero tampoco se bien lo que te sucedió, solo vi que estabas tirada al lado de un raro cristal, y te traje aquí, pero…. Creo que es mejor que te veas por ti misma – Dije mirando al piso.

-¿Verme?, no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? – Dijo desconcertada.

-Hija es mejor que te mires el cuerpo – Dijo Gunter mirando también al piso.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI CUERPO?¡ – Grito aterrada mientras temblaba, y lloraba

-Aoi por favor cálmate – Dije mientras la abrazaba, se me partía el alma al verla asi.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? – Me dijo todavía llorando.

-Lo se es difícil, pero tienes que tranquilizarte – Dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Luego de ese traumático momento para Aoi, fue costoso hacer que se adaptara a su nueva vida, ya que ella era ahora humana, pero a la vez pingüino, su forma la podía cambiar pero era inestable, podría volver a ser pingüino pero solo durante 3 horas máximo, pero aquello la dejaba muy agotada al punto de desmayarse, Aoi físicamente se veía como una humana, pero ella no lo era, su cuerpo siempre estaba frio, y no soportaba temperaturas muy altas, como los pingüinos, era bajita, con una piel blanca como la nieve, y su pelo era negro intenso.

Con el tiempo fui queriendo a Aoi como si fuera mi propia hija, Gunter y yo hacíamos el rol de la madre y el padre, la educábamos y consentíamos, ella era la luz de mi vida, con el tiempo fui dejando de raptar princesas, ya que no tenía tiempo para eso, Aoi se volvió algo mas importante.

Luego de 5 años una tarde que ella fue de paseo, no volvió y eso no fue hace dos días atrás, Gunter y yo desesperados la buscamos en cada rincón del Reino Helado, pero no encontramos nada.

Fin del Flackblack.

-Ya veo con que eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Asi es Finn, espero que ahora entiendas mi desesperación por buscarla – Dijo el Rey Helado serio.

-Si comprendo – Dije mirándolo.

Una vez que llegamos al bosque le dije al Rey Helado que nos separáramos así cubriríamos más terreno.

-Si alguno de los dos la encuentra, lanzaremos un rayo al cielo, en caso contrario al amanecer nos veremos aquí de nuevo en la entrada del bosque – Dije mirándolo.

-De acuerdo, pero Finn como lanzaras un rayo si tu no tienes poderes – Dijo mirándome confundido.

-Si no te preocupes por eso, en estos años aprendí un poco de magia pero solo se lo básico- Respondi sonriente.

-Ya veo, entonces buena suerte – Dijo el Rey Helado mientras desaparecía por el lado contrario.

Empecé a caminar por el bosque, mientras estaba atento a la mas mínima señal de vida o movimiento, cuando pasaron dos horas, después de estar caminando escuche un ruido extraño, sigilosamente me acerque a ver que sucedía, y me quede sin palabras al ver lo que tenía en frente, por un momento el corazón se me detuvo.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Holaaa :D, aquí esta el primer cap de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a la gente que comento me puso muy feliz ver sus comentarios ;w; 3, cuando ponga los dibujos de referencia de los personajes dejare aquí un link, asi que no se preocupen n/n, en fin que tengan un lindo dia :D besos (^.^)(^.^)

¿Con quién creen que se encontró Finn? :3

Y seguro muchos se preguntaran como es lo de la hija del Rey Helado xD, bueno la verdad es que me gusto la idea ya que pienso que el Rey Helado también necesita amor 3 el es uno de mis personajes favoritos :3


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Efímera felicidad.

Delante mio esta una chica con las descripciones del Rey Helado, pero ella estaba completamente lastimada en un charco de sangre y con la ropa algo rasgada, asustado y alarmado fui corriendo asi ella.

- ¡¿Aoi, puedes escucharme?! – le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos.

- ¡Aoi! – grite alarmado al no obtener ninguna señal de vida por parte de ella.

Asustado acerque mi cabeza hacia su pecho para escuchar si su corazón todavía latía….

- Gracia a glob, todavía está viva – dije un poco más tranquilo.

- Tengo que avisarle rápido al Rey Helado, y tratarla sino morirá – Dije mientras concentraba algo de mi energía espiritual en mi mano.

En la mano de Finn lentamente se empezó a formar una esfera carmín intenso, lentamente extendió su mano al cielo, liberando toda esa energía en un disparo, que al llegar al cielo estallo en una gran esfera de fuego.

- Bien con eso el Rey Helado sabrá de mi ubicación, mientras tanto tengo que curarla como pueda – Dije cargándola hasta llegar a un árbol, donde la recosté.

Sacándome mi mochila, busque un kit de primeros auxilios que siempre llevo, al abrirlo busque el frasco con las lagrimas de cíclope, una vez que lo tuve al frasco en mis manos voltee a ver a Aoi, primero tenía que curar las heridas mas profundas…

Lentamente le saque a Aoi la parte superior de su ropa que era un abrigo que simulando la parte superior del cuerpo de un pingüino, al sacarle pude notar que tenía un vendaje en el pecho, tratando de soportar la vergüenza que esto me provocaba, mire hacia su estomago donde tenia la herida mas profunda, parecía hecha con una espada, ignorando esto vertí un poco de las lagrimas de ciclope en la herida, y estas comenzaron lentamente a sanarse.

Tomándola de nuevo entre mis brazos, la coloque contra mi pecho de forma tal que yo pudiera ver su espalda, pero me horrorice con lo que vi… Tenía varias cortadas, y algunas todavía estaban abiertas, respirando hondo para tratar de calmarme, tire un poco más de las lagrimas de ciclope en su espalda, las mas graves se sanaron, pero todavía quedaba muchas mas heridas que necesitarían un mejor tratamiento… La volví a recostar contra el árbol y le coloque su abrigo de nuevo.

*Me pregunto quién abra sido el bastardo para hacerle esto a una niña* Eran los pensamientos de Finn.

*Cuando lo encuentre, le daré no solo una paliza, lamentara el día en que se le ocurrió levantarle la mano a una dama* Pensaba furioso.

*Pero mas importante aun, ¿por qué alguien le haría algo asi a Aoi?* Pensaba Finn desconcertado

Al mirar un segundo a Aoi, pude notar que temblaba ligeramente por el frio al parecer, sacándome mi campera, se la coloque enzima, para abrigarla un poco mas. Al poco tiempo llego el Rey Helado, todo agitado y alterado.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?! – Grito el Rey Helado bien llego.

Corriéndome a un lado le di espacio para verla, no sabía que decirle en un momento como este, solo mire al piso avergonzado y furioso.

- ¡AOI!, ¿pe…ro… pero, que te hicieron? – Dijo asustado el Rey Helado al verla en ese estado.

Vi como se arrodillaba ante ella y quitaba mi campera, para poder observar mejor sus heridas, eran varias, pero no tantas como cuando la encontré.

- Finn, ¿quien fue? – Dijo el Rey Helado sin apartar su mirada de Aoi.

- No lo se… - Le respondi.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Dijo furioso.

- Cuando llegue la encontré asi – Dije mirándolo.

- Ya veo…. Lo mejor será llevarla al Dulce Hospital…. – Dijo el Rey Helado tristemente.

- Si, eso es lo mejor – Dije mirando al cielo, dándome cuenta que en unas pocas horas amanecería.

- Finn, cuando lleguemos allá, ¿podrías contarme como la encontraste realmente? – Dijo tomando a Aoi en brazos.

- Esta bien, pero dudo mucho, que quieras escucharlo – Dije siguiendo al Rey Helado

- Lo se, pero es mejor saberlo desde ahora y prepararme mentalmente, para cuando Aoi despierte y me cuente ella misma lo que le sucedió – Dijo seriamente pero con un gran deje de amargura.

- Comprendo, pero lo mejor será llegar rápidamente al Dulce Reino – Dije mirando a otro lado.

- Si – Dijo simplemente el Rey Helado.

Luego de un buen rato caminando llegamos al Dulce Reino, los guardias bananas se sorprendieron al ver al Rey Helado, pero luego de explicarles la situación nos dejaron pasara, fuimos directo al Dulce Hospital, donde la Doctora Helado al ver al Rey Helado con Aoi en brazos se asusto mucho.

- ¿Pero que le paso a esta jovencita? – Dijo la Doctora Helado asuntada.

- No lo sabemos, la encontramos asi – Dije mirando a la Doctora Helado

- Doctora, ¿puede hacer algo por ella? – Pregunto el Rey Helado.

- Por supuesto, por favor vengan con migo – Dijo la Doctora Helado dándose la vuelta y caminando.

Nos condujo hasta una sala del Hospital donde le pidió al Rey Helado que recostara a Aoi en una camilla, nos ordeno a ambos que saliéramos y esperáramos afuera.

- Finn, ¿ahora podrías contarme como la encontraste? – Dijo en Rey Helado dando un suspiro pesado.

- Esta bien, pero trata de calmarte ella se pondrá bien, ya verás – Le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Esta bien Finn, pero no puedo prometerte que luego de que me cuentes esto, no cometa un asesinato al bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi bebe – Dijo el Rey Helado fríamente.

- ¿Piensas que te detendré?, como están las cosas yo también tengo ganas de darle una buena paliza al sujeto que le hizo eso – Dije serio.

- Si Finn, pero tu no podrás entender mi dolor al verla asi, tan lastimada e indefensa… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo se, Aoi es más que tu amiga, ella es tu hija a fin de cuentas – Dije mirando como el Rey Helado luchaba por contener sus lagrimas.

- Finn estoy listo para escuchar todo, desde que la encontraste, hasta mi llegada – Dijo seriamente.

- De acuerdo – Dije dando un suspiro.

Lentamente le fui contando al Rey Helado como encontré a Aoi rodeada en un charco de sangre, desde sus heridas más graves en el pecho y la espalda, como en el resto de su cuerpo. Obviamente se molesto porque vi el pecho desnudo de su hija aunque tuviera esa venda, ejem pero ese no es el punto, luego de que el Rey Helado me diera una mirada asesina, que siendo honesto si las miradas mataran seguramente ahora estaría mil metros bajo tierra.

- Ya veo con que asi la encontraste… - Dijo mirando al techo.

- Finn, gracias por todo, y perdón la mirada de hace rato… - Dijo mirándome algo apenado pero levemente feliz.

- Descuida Rey Helado, si yo tuviera una hija y me enterara que un chico, le vio el pecho desnudo seguramente le abría arrancado los ojos – Dije mirándole comprensivo dándole una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias Finn – Dijo sonriéndome.

- Finn… ¿Tu qué crees que pasara ahora?…. – Dijo el Rey Helado, esa pregunta me descoloco totalmente.

- No se a que te refieres – Dije mirándolo confundido.

- Cuando Aoi se despierte, tengo mucho miedo de lo que ella me pueda decir, tengo miedo de saber que alguien le hizo algo inapropiado si me entiendes – Dijo mirando al suelo, pude notar como una lagrima se derramaba de su ojo lentamente.

- Viejo no pienses en eso, por ahora lo mejor es esperar y ver que nos dice, es mejor que no saquemos conclusiones a la ligera – Dije tratando de calmarlo pero sinceramente, para que ella tuviera esas heridas algo mas debió haber pasado, solo espero que no sea lo que el Rey Helado esta pensando.

- Eso espero Finn, eso espero... – Dijo el Rey Helado todavía con la cabeza agachada.

Luego de un par de horas salió la Doctora Helado, al acercase a nosotros, nos dijo que todo estaba bien con Aoi, que solo eran un par de cortes, hechas quizás con un objeto filoso quizás unas dagas pero no estaba segura, también nos informo que Aoi la trasladaría primero a una habitación, y que nos fuéramos a tomar algo a la cafetería del Dulce Hospital, que ella nos avisaría cuando estuviera en una habitación fija.

Agradeciéndole a la Doctora Helado nos fuimos a tomar un café para despertarnos luego de una noche entera en vela con muchas preocupaciones. Pero al llegar nos encontramos con la Dulce Princesa.

- Finn que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo acercándose feliz a saludarme pero al ver al Rey Helado frunció levemente el seño y pude notar ¿un ligero sonrojo?.

- ¿Pero que hace aquí el Rey Helado? – Dijo desconfiada y algo nerviosa.

- Dulce Princesa, no estoy aquí para secuestrarla, estoy aquí por cosas más serias y mas importantes – Dijo el Rey Helado mirando fríamente a la Dulce Princesa, ver eso sí que es algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo la Dulce Princesa sorprendida por esa mirada de parte del Rey Helado.

- Estamos aquí porque la hija del Rey Helado, estaba gravemente lastimada – Dije interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¿La hija del Rey Helado? – Dijo dudosa la Dulce Princesa.

- Si asi es, mi hija Aoi – Dijo el Rey Helado mirándola con indiferencia.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una hija? – Dijo extrañada, es mi imaginación pero parece que note un poco de celos en su voz.

- Desde hace 5 años – Dijo mirándola.

- Ya veo felicidades, ¿quién fue la afortunada, que se caso contigo? – Dijo la Dulce Princesa sonriendo forzadamente, para otra persona seria una sonrisa normal, pero años conociéndola era obvio que esa sonrisa es mas falsa.

- Es la pequeña que salió del huevo de Gunter – Dijo el Rey Helado dando un suspiro cansado.

- Oh, ya veo – Dijo la Dulce Princesa, como si estuviera feliz de saber que el Rey Helado no anda con nadie, eso si es raro…

- Como sea, te…. – No pudo continuar con lo que decía el Rey Helado, ya que apareció la Doctora Helado.

- Rey Helado, su hija ya la trasladamos a una habitación, es la 102, si gusta ya puede ir a verla – Dijo la Doctora Helado y se retiro a seguir viendo a otros pacientes.

- Bien es mejor que vaya a ver a Aoi – Dijo el Rey Helado retirándose.

Pude ver como la Dulce Princesa pretendía seguir al Rey Helado, pero la detuve agarrándola de la muñeca, ella desconcertada volteo a verme.

- ¿Finn, que crees que haces? – Dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Es mejor que lo dejes al Rey Helado, ahora el necesita estar solo con su hija – Dije mirándola serio.

- ¿Quién dice que lo estaba por seguir al Rey Helado? – Dijo mirando a otro lado nervioso.

- No te hagas la inocente Bonnibel, llevo años conociéndote, y se que me estas mintiendo – Dije mirándola.

- Esta bien Finn me descubriste, solo quiero saber cómo es la hija del Rey Helado – Dijo mirándome.

- Tendrás que esperar, no es buen momento ahora – Dije seriamente y pensativo.

*¿Para que la Dulce Princesa querría conocer a la hija del Rey Helado?, sin contar que se puede notar de lejos que esta celosa* Fueron los pensamientos de Finn, pero no duraron mucho mis divagaciones, al escuchar un fuerte grito de lamento de una vos femenina.

Soltando la muñeca de la Dulce Princesa, salí corriendo en la dirección del grito, no estaba seguro pero algo me decía que la felicidad del Rey Helado, seria efímera….

* * *

Holaaa n/n, perdón por la tardanza xD, no me llegaba la inspiración y andaba ocupada con tareas del cole x_x, en fin que les parece el cap? :3

¿Que creen que le haya pasado a Aoi?

¿La Dulce Princesa actúa raro por que sera?

¿El Rey Helado mirando con frialdad a la Dulce Princesa?

¿Ustedes que creen que pase en el próximo cap? :P, perdón si tardo en subir los cap, ando sin nada de tiempo xD, asi que tardare perdón :(

Muchas gracias a la gente que comento me puso muy contenta ver sus comentarios n/n


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: De mal en peor

Corrí por los pasillos del Dulce Hospital, cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación 102 la abrí sin pensarlo dos veces pero al entrar me dejo sorprendido lo que vi, Aoi estaba sentada en la cama del hospital mirando al Rey Helado entre enojada y confundida.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte confundido al entrar.

Pero al mirar pude notar que el Rey Helado estaba entre asustado y feliz al ver a Aoi despierta.

¿Mmm? – Dijo Aoi volteándome a ver.

¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Aoi confundida mirándome.

Yo soy Finn el humano – Dije mirándola mientras le daba una leve sonrisa.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aoi – Dijo ella respetuosamente.

Ya lo sabía, el Rey Helado me lo dijo – Dije mirándola.

¿Oh, ya veo, eres amigo de mi papá? – Pregunto curiosa.

Si, asi es somos amigos – Dije sonriéndole, pero pude ver que el Rey Helado sonrió levemente feliz ante lo que dije.

Aoi, podrías contarme que te sucedió – Pregunto el Rey Helado serio mirando a Aoi.

¿Qué me sucedió…? – Dijo Aoi mirándolo confundido, pero de golpe vi como su cara se ponía roja y aguantaba los deseos de gritar.

¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – Dijo enoja.

¿Qué sucedió Aoi? – Pregunto el Rey Helado desesperado.

Un extraño sujeto hace dos días atrás o tres no estoy muy segura del tiempo que paso, bueno mientras estaba haciendo mi caminata por el Reino Helado pude ver a alguien con una gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo, atacando a la gente del Reino – Dijo enojada.

Enojada le grite que se detuviera, pero el solo me volteo a mirar y se rio, pude ver como el pretendía volver a lastimar a la gente de nuestro Reino asi que decidí pelear con el… - Dijo pensativa.

Pero el en vez de enfrentarme se fue, yo enojada decidí seguirlo… pero ese fue mi primer grave error, él me estaba provocando, al seguirlo me guio a un bosque, donde peleamos, me lastimo de gravedad con unas cuchillas, me costó mucho pero pude escapar de él, después no recuerdo bien que paso, solo se que caía al piso y todo se volvió negro – Dijo Aoi mirando al techo del Dulce Hospital.

Gracias a Glob – Dijo el Rey Helado lazándose encima de Aoi para abrazarla mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Yo pensaba que… , si algo mas hubiera pasado yo no sé qué habría hecho… Aoi por favor nunca más hagas algo asi, yo tuve mucho miedo de perderte, eres mi hija, mi vida, mi todo… - Dijo el Rey Helado, yo al ver esto decidí salir para darles algo de privacidad.

Papá… Por favor no llores, todo está bien – Dijo Aoi abrazando al Rey Helado.

Al salir del cuarto pude escuchar levemente los sollozos del Rey Helado, decidí alejarme e irme a tomar algo, luego volvería para ver cómo estaban…

En el camino de regreso al comedor del Hospital pude ver a la Dulce Princesa hablando con...

*¡No puede ser!* Grite en mi mente.

Justo delante mío estaba Marceline… al verla se me acelero levemente el corazón, tenía pensado irme asi no me ve, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que no me sentía todavía listo para enfrentarla de nuevo, pero nada nunca sale como uno lo planea, al darme media vuelta escuche que ella me llamaba.

¿Adónde crees que vas héroe de pacotilla? – Dijo Marceline mirando a Finn enojada, solo que este no lo noto ya que estaba de espaldas.

Yo no iba a ninguna parte – Dije nervioso, dándome levemente la vuelta para mirarla

¿Si es así, por que no te acercaste a saludarme? – Dijo acercándose a mi flotando

Te vi hablando con la Dulce Princesa, asi que pensé que no era bueno interrumpirlas – Dije mirándola.

Mmmm, Como sea – Dijo Marceline.

Etto, creo que ire a mi laboratorio, tengo varias cosas por hacer, asi que nos vemos luego – Dijo la Dulce Princesa yéndose.

Nos vemos – Dijimos simplemente los dos.

Al irse la Dulce Princesa, Marceline me abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho Finn – Dijo Marceline

Yo también Marcy – Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Nos quedamos asi durante unos segundos, pero luego ella rompió el abrazo.

Finn, tengo un problema muy grave – Dijo Marceline mirándome seria.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Dije preocupado.

Mi padre como sabes quiere que tome control de Nochoesfera – Dijo.

Si lo se, pero cual es el problema – Dije confundida.

Me dio un ultimátum, si dentro de un año no tomo control de Nochoesfera, mi padre me casara con alguien para que tenga un heredero para Nochoesfera – Dijo seria y enojada.

Espera me estás diciendo que si en un año, tu no tomas Nochoesfera… ¿Tu tendrás que casarte y tener un hijo? – Dije sorprendido.

Asi es Finn… pero yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo y para colmo por un capricho de mi papá – Dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Dije serio.

Por ahora, creo que me relajare un poco para poner en orden mis ideas… - Dijo pensativa.

Mmm, ya veo, ¿si es asi quieres venir esta noche a mi casa a ver películas o salir de aventura como en los viejos tiempos? – Dije sonriéndole levemente.

Claro me encantaría, pero ven mejor tu a mi casa Finn – Dijo Marceline.

De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora quieres que valla? – Dije sonriendo.

Al atardecer ven a mi casa – Dijo ella simplemente.

De acuerdo, nos veremos bien se oculte el sol entonces Marceline – Dije

Nos vemos Finn – Dijo Marceline saliendo por la ventana con su paraguas.

Nos vemos Marcy – Dije mirándola marcharse.

Al irse Marceline, deje de sonreír y cambie mi expresión por una fría… Lo sé es raro eso en mi, pero me molesta mucho la decisión del padre de Marceline, solo porque quiere que ella tome el control absoluto de Nochoesfera es capaz de hacerle esto a ella, no, esto no se quedaría asi, y ya buscare yo la forma de poder librarla de esto.

Con esto en mente decidí irme mejor a casa, luego le preguntaría al Rey Helado por Aoi, con toda la intención del mundo de volver a casa escuche como alguien me gritaba.

Espera, por favor – Dijo una dulce voz.

Al voltear pude ver al Rey Helado con Aoi de la mano.

¿Es tu campera verdad? – Dijo Aoi, al mirar pude ver que en su otra mano llevaba mi campera, cierto lo olvide por completo.

Si es mi campera, la había olvidado – Dije sonriéndole.

Etto, muchas gracias por salvarme en el bosque – Dijo Aoi levemente sonrojada.

No hay de que, es mi trabajo como héroe de OOO – Dije sonriéndole.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste Finn – Dijo el Rey Helado feliz.

No hay de que Rey Helado, solo me alegra saber que Aoi está bien – Dije simplemente.

Disculpa, te puedo dar tu campera mañana, me gustaría lavarla y entregártela apropiadamente – Dijo Aoi tímidamente.

Eh, no te hagas problemas yo la puedo lavar en mi casa – Dije sonriéndole tiernamente.

No, insisto me gustaría enserio dártela limpia y no llena de sangre – Dijo Aoi decidida.

De acuerdo, no hay problema – Dije sonriéndole nervioso y algo avergonzado.

Muchas gracias, mañana te la devolveré – Dijo Aoi sonriendo feliz.

Si no te preocupes, me tengo que ir, nos vemos – Dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

Hasta luego Finn / Nos vemos luego Finn – Dijeron Aoi y el Rey Helado.

Levante mi mano en señal de despedida pero no me voltee a mirar atrás, solo seguí caminando, al llegar a mi casa subí directamente al baño y me di una larga ducha, luego de bañarme y vestirme, decidí prepararme algo simple para comer y luego dormir un rato hasta tener que ir a casa de Marceline.

Comí unos sándwich de mantequilla de maní y tome una taza de café, luego de eso subí a mi cuarto donde me tire boca abajo, abrazando a la almohada me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

_Sueños de Finn_

_Estaba en lo que parecía ser un closet, no se podía distinguir casi nada por la oscuridad, de pronto escuche un ruido, era una persona que acaba de ingresar a la habitación, y encendía la luz, cuando todo se llenó de luz, corrí rápidamente mi mirada y me refregué levemente los ojos, mire por las rendijas de la puerta para saber dónde estaba, pero lo que vi casi hace que me dé un infarto, delante mío estaba Marceline solo con una toalla cubriéndole lo necesario, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, yo me hice para atrás rápidamente, no estaba bien ni era correcto verla en un momento asi, mirando a la puerta pude sentir como cada vez me faltaba más el aire y mi corazón latía mucho más rápido si eso era posible, mi cara ardía y yo simplemente quería salir de aquí, no podía verla asi. _

_Mientras pensaba en cómo salir de aquí, de golpe el escenario cambio, al levantar mi mirada pude ver que estaba en un prado lleno de flores, pero a lo lejos se podía notar un brillo rojizo, al verlo sin pensarlo me largue a correr por el prado, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la figura de la Reina Flama, sin pensarlo ni ser consiente de nada me largue a correr en su dirección, cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca pude verla mejor, estaba igual de linda como la recordaba, ella al notar mi presencia se dio la vuelta, pero al verme me sonrió y extendió su mano, sin pensarlo camine a ella alargando mi mano para tomar la suya, pero entonces escuche un grito._

_No vallas con ella Finn – Dijo una voz._

_Finn ven conmigo, no la escuches a ella – Dijo la Reina Flama, mirando delante mio enojada._

_Voltee lentamente sin bajar todavía la mano pero al mirar atrás mío estaba Marceline enojada._

_¿Marcy? – Dije confundido._

_Finn, no vallas con ella ven conmigo – Dijo Marceline extendiendo su mano hacia mi también._

_No el vendrá conmigo – Dijo Flama._

_Bien entonces que el decida – Dijo Marceline mirándome._

_Si Finn, decide con quien iras – Dijo Flama mirándome también._

_Yo las mire a las dos y no sabía a donde ir, solo sabía que si no decidía rápido las dos se irían y nunca más las volvería a ver, ellas al ver que no me movía y no decía nada de nada, se dieron la vuelta decepcionadas, para marcharse._

_No podía decir nada no me salía la voz, mire al piso enfadado conmigo mismo…_

_El escenario volvió a cambiar y esta vez estaba en un mondo completamente oscuro pero no me importaba me sentía como un tonto de primera, hasta que una voz hablo…_

_Finn el humano, todavía te falta mucho por aprender, esta fue simplemente una visión de lo que pasara si no decides rápido, deja que el corazón te guie, no sigas simplemente esperando, si realmente amas a alguna de ellas dos o sientes algo, es mejor que empiece a pelear por ello, porque si no lo haces pronto te verás completamente solo… - Dijo esa misteriosa voz._

_Fin del sueño._

Me desperté completamente sudando y agitado de aquel sueño, no sabía qué hacer, me agarre con una mano mi cabeza y otra fuertemente la remera en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón, pude sentir como finas lágrimas caían de mis ojos lentamente, no lo entiendo pero si no hago algo rápido perderé a la persona que más amo…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Holaaa aquí está la continuación xD, como pueden ver la historia a partir de ahora se centrara en Finn y como irán evolucionando sus sentimientos :3, la pareja sinceramente todavía no se cuál será x_x, eso se verá mas adelante a medida que la desarrolle y capas que ponga una votación para decidir la pareja pero todavía nop xD, también el Rey Helado y Aoi saldrán de nuevo en otros cap ya que ellos tendrán que ver en la historia pero se centrara todo en Finn x3.

Ando sin mucho tiempo asi que tardare en actualizar ;w; y veré si puedo hacer lo de los dibujos de referencia los tengo pero todavía no los pinte xD, y ahora ando sin tiempo por los exámenes ;w;

¿Ustedes que creen que sucederá ahora?

¿Quién creen que sea el sujeto que lastimo a Aoi y por qué lo hizo?

¿Alguien lee mis preguntas? xD *le tiran un ladrillo*

También me gustaría que dejaran en alguno comentario que les parece la historia ;w; porque veo que casi nadie comenta TT/TT


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Confusión…

Luego de unos minutos me levante de la cama dando un suspiro, camine hasta el cuarto de baño donde me pare frente al espejo, al ver mi reflejo hice una mueca de frustración, estaba completamente despeinado y tenia ojeras, mis ojos estaban levemente rojos por las lagrimas que derrame hace unos minutos.

Dando un suspiro cansado, abrí el grifo del agua de la pileta, tome algo de agua con mis dos manos y con fuerza las estrelle contra mi cara, me comencé a refregar para borrar todo rastro de que había llorado, estaba enojado conmigo mismo, no podía ser tan tonto. Luego de limpiarme la cara, tome una toalla y me seque la cara, cerré el grifo del agua y mire de nuevo mi reflejo en el espejo, soltando otro suspiro de cansancio.

*¿Qué significa ese sueño?* *¿Que era la voz que salió al final?* *Pero sobre todo por que salieron Marceline y Flama….* Eran los pensamientos confusos de Finn.

Volvi de nuevo al cuarto y mirando a la nada dije.

- ¿No se supone que yo ya había superado lo de Flama?, y lo de Marceline… ¿ella es solo mi amiga no? – Dijo Finn pensativo con los ojos cerrados.

_- "¿Realmente crees que puedes engañarte a ti mismo Finn el Humano?"_ – Dijo una misteriosa voz.

Alarmado Finn se levanto de golpe y miro a todos lados buscando la voz, pero al no ver nada pensó que la imagino.

- _"No soy una imaginación, soy tan real como tu"-_ Dijo de nuevo la voz.

- ¿Si eso es cierto por que te ocultas? – Dijo Finn tratando encontrar de donde venia la voz misteriosa.

- _"No me mostrare todavía, no hasta que haya llegado el momento, de que todo salga a la luz"_ – Dijo de nuevo la misteriosa voz.

- ¿Salga a la luz, que significa eso? – Dije confundido.

- _"Cuando tus sentimientos sean verdaderos, y vos lo aceptes, yo apareceré antes ti, pero para eso tendrás que pasar por muchas pruebas Finn el Humano y una vez que superes todo esto sabrás muchos secretos y volverán a ti recuerdos que se te fueron arrebatados.."_ – Dijo la misteriosa voz desapareciendo lentamente.

- ¿Espera a que secretos te refieres, y como que mis recuerdos fueros robados? – Dije confundido a la nada.

Luego de aquello no volvi a escuchar mas a la misteriosa voz, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya era de noche… ¿¡Ya era de noche!?

*Marceline va a matarte* Penso Finn mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la casa de Marceline, donde ella lo esperaría con un gran sermón y lo mas probable un aura de los mil demonios.

* Glob si estas hay sálvame de esta* Pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Una vez frente a la casa de Marceline, trate de regular mi respiración agitada y un poco mi ropa que estaba un poco desacomodada por la carrera que hice de mi casa hasta aquí, una vez que pude calmar mi respiración, toque suavemente la puerta de Marceline.

Finn si eres tu pasa, estoy en la cocina – Dijo Marceline.

Entre algo nervioso a la casa de Marceline, una vez adentro cerré la puerta y fui a la cocina.

Marcy perdón por llegar tarde me quede dormido – Dije con los ojos cerrados y asustado.

No te preocupes Finn, no me di cuenta de la hora, estaba ocupada preparando algo – Dijo tranquilamente Marceline.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos pero al ver a Marceline me sonroje levemente, ella estaba flotando con un bol en su mano derecha y un batidor en su mano izquierda, ambos tenían rastros de algún tipo de crema color rojo, pude ver que tenía algo de crema en los dedos y lo llevaba a sus labios.

Estaba haciendo un pastel – Dijo Marceline al notar que la miraba atentamente.

¿De qué es el pastel? – Dije mirando para otro lado avergonzado.

Es de frutillas, con crema de frambuesas – Dijo Marceline

Suena delicioso – Dije sonriendo.

Si es muy rico el pastel, a pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice – Dijo Marceline feliz.

No sabía que supieras cocinar – Dije mirándola confundido.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi Finn – Dijo Marceline tranquilamente.

Si lo se, pero cada vez que estamos juntos aprendo algo nuevo, sobre ti – Dije sonriéndole tiernamente.

Mmmm, como digas – Dijo Marceline avergonzada.

Ahora que me fijo mejor, Marceline llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, y debajo del delantal tenía una musculosa negra con unos shorts blancos, también estaba descalza.

Finn hay algo que te quería preguntar de hace rato – Dijo Marceline quitándose el delantal.

Si, ¿qué pasa? – Dije mirándola y viendo como me hacia una seña para que tome haciendo en una de las sillas de la mesa, rápidamente me senté.

Finn, me gustaría que me contaras que paso todo este tiempo que estuve fuera – Dijo Marceline, sentándose delante mio.

Bien no se por dónde empezar – Dije pensativo.

Podrías contarme como están cada uno de nuestros amigos actualmente – Dijo Marceline mirándome.

No es mala idea, bien empecemos por mi hermano Jake – Dije mirándandola.

¿Que paso con Jake? , espera mientras me cuentas, hare algo de te – Dijo levantándose.

Bien no hay mucho que contar, el se caso con Arcoiris y ahora andan viviendo juntos y con sus hijos, desde hace 3 años – Dije recordando.

Ya era hora de que ellos dos sentaran cabezas, después de todo se notaba desde lejos que ambos estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro – Dijo Marceline feliz mientras ponía a calentar agua en una tetera.

Si pero hubieras visto lo nervioso que estaba Jake el dia que le pidió matrimonio a Arcoiris, pensé que se hiba a desmayar de un momento a otro – Dije riendo.

Jajaja, y cuando ella dijo que si, me imagino a Jake saltado de la alegría y gritando dijo que si – Dijo riéndose Marceline mientras pensaba en la escena.

Si pero eso no es todo tambien se puso a cantar – Dije recordando ese dia.

Jajaja, ¿enserio?.. Pero espera, si ahora Jake vive con Arcoiris eso quiere decir que ahora vives tu solo – Dijo Marceline pensativa.

Asi es, después que se casaron yo vivo solo, bueno no totalmente solo BMO está conmigo – Dije sonriéndole.

Mmmm interesante, eso significa que ahora puedo ir a cualquier hora, sin que Jake se moleste – Dijo Marceline pensativa y sonriendo pícaramente.

Que dices Marcy. Tú siempre puedes ir a mi casa sin importar que hora sea, ¿somos amigos no? – Dije sonriéndole.

Si Finn somos amigos – Dijo Marceline algo desilusionada.

También en este tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas raras – Dije cambiando de tema.

¿Cosas raras? – Dijo Marceline volteándose con una bandeja, con dos tazas de té y la tetera.

Si, desde hace un tiempo el Rey Helado no salía a secuestrar princesas o simplemente no se sabía nada de él – Dije recordando.

¿Que le paso a Simon? – Dijo Marceline asustada, dejando las cosas en la mesa.

No te preocupes esta bien, hoy por fin me entere porque no salía – Dije sonriéndole.

¿Por qué no salía, estaba enfermo, le paso algo grave? – Dije desesperada Marceline.

No, en realidad tiene una hija – Dije soriendole.

¿Una hija? – Dijo Marceline con la mente en blanco.

Si una hija se llama Aoi, es la pequeña que salió del huevo de Gunter – Dije recordando a la pequeña Aoi.

….. – Marceline ante aquello no dijo nada.

¿Marcy estas bien? – Dije preocupado.

Pude ver como finas lagrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Marceline, alarmado le pregunte que le sucedía pero ella simplemente no respondía, pero entonces vi que sonreía, eso me desconcertó.

Estoy bien Finn, al fin la persona que más quiero, que siempre fue un segundo padre para mi es feliz, pero me duele a la vez, ya que a pesar de cuando lo quiero no recuerda nada de mi – Dijo Marceline llorando.

Marcy – Dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

Estoy bien Finn, no te preocupes, es solo que me duele a veces que Simon no se acuerde de mi, pero me pone muy feliz que el por fin este formando una familia – Dijo Marceline dándose la vuelta para abrazarme.

Lo se Marcy, tranquila yo estoy aquí – Dije acariciándole el pelo.

Después de unos minutos, Marceline se separo de mi, limpiándose las lagrimas me dio una sonrisa.

Finn, cuéntame sobre Aoi – Dijo Marceline feliz.

Mmmm, no la conozco mucho pero, es una chica bastante alegre y algo tímida, que se preocupa mucho por la gente, y es muy respetuosa con los demás – Dije recordando a Aoi.

Me gustaría conocerla – Dijo Marceline pensativa.

¿Porque no vienes mañana a mi casa?, ella dijo que vendría a devolverme mi campera – Dije recordando lo que sucedió ayer.

¿Por qué Aoi tiene tu campera? – Dijo Marceline confundida.

Es que le preste, mi campera porque cuando la encontré vi que tenia frio – Dije

Finn, hace rato dijiste que Aoi es una chica correcto? – Dijo Marceline pensativa.

Si eso dije – Respondí confundido.

¿No quisiste decir pingüino? – Dijo Marceline.

Aoi no es un pingüino por completo – Dije dándome cuenta de porque Marceline está confundida.

¿Entonces que es? – Dijo Marceline.

Bueno ella es mitad humana, mitad pingüino, porque cuando era chica sin querer se topo con un extraño cristal radiactivo que le hizo transformarse en lo que es ahora – Dije recordando la historia del Rey Helado.

Pobrecita, debió ser algo duro para ella todo eso – Dijo con pena Marceline.

Si fue algo duro, pero con ayuda del Rey Helado y Gunter fue capaz de superarlo – Dije sonriendo para tranquilarla.

Bien, el pastel ya está listo, lo sacare y lo pondré a enfriar – Dijo Marceline dándose la vuelta.

Al decir aquello abrió el horno y me llego un delicioso aroma, se me hacia agua la boca, tenia ganas de comer una rebanada del pastel.

Marcy, para quien es el pastel – Pregunte.

Lo hice para nosotros – Dijo ella dejándolo enfriar encima de la mesa, cerca de la ventana.

Se ve delicioso, ya quiero probarlo – Dije mirando al pastel.

Espera a que se enfrié – Dijo Marceline levemente sonrojada.

Bueno – Dije sonriendo.

Asi se paso toda la noche entre risas, y varios recuerdos, hacia mucho que no me divertía asi, me gusta estar con Marceline pero, ella es solo mi mejor amiga nada mas… No se porque me deja un sabor amargo en la boca al decir solo amigos… ¿No será que yo estoy enamorado de Marceline?

*¡NOO, QUE TONTERIAS ESTOY DICIENDO, MARCELINE ES SOLO MI AMIGA NADA MAS!* Grite en mi mente para dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Después de despedirme de Marceline, volví a mi casa donde me senté en el sillón de la sala.

*No entiendo nada, se supongo que Marceline es mi mejor amiga, y yo en realidad sigo amando a Flama…*

*La única forma de sacarme estas dudas es una, mañana ire a ver a Flama, luego de que Aoi venga a devolverme mi campera, me ire a verla, solo asi sabré si lo que siento por Flama es solo amistad o todavía la amo…* Pensé decidido.

Con estos pensamientos en mente me fui a dormir.

En algún lugar en la nada.

_Finn el Humano, es momento de que tu vida sea puesta a prueba… Me pregunto quién en realidad, será la persona que se encuentra en tu corazón, parece que es Marceline, pero esa tal Flama está bien presente en tu mente también… Los seres humanos son criaturas extrañas, me pregunto quién de ellas dos está completamente atada a ti y hasta donde serias capaz de llegar_ – Dijo la extraña persona.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Hola aqui vuelvo con el nuevo cap, perdón por la demora ;w; ando sin muchas inspiración últimamente xD, en fin espero que les guste el nuevo cap TT/TT, también no se si seguir la historia :/ porque ando viendo que a muy poca gente le interesa y eso desanima un poco /, en fin.

¿Que les pareció el nuevo cap?

¿Creen que Aoi y Marceline se harán amigas?

¿Simon recordara algún día a Marcy?

¿Dejare algún día de hacer preguntas? :D lo dudo mucho *le tiran un ladrillo*

En otras noticias xD aquí esta el dibujo de Aoi para que se den una día de cómo es #/art/Princesa-Aoi-420593775?_sid=1b95fcd4

Nos vemos en otro cap que tengan un bien dia :D


End file.
